


Let's end it with a kiss

by chrissy1305



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy1305/pseuds/chrissy1305
Summary: Why does Aiba always want to end it with a kiss when he's paired with Sho?





	Let's end it with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Qtube segment with Sho and Aiba (2018/4/1).  
> I actually wrote this right after I saw the clip, but never posted it. I had totally forgotten I wrote this until I found it last week. ^^ I don't know if I wanted to continue it or leave it this way so I decided to post it like it is.
> 
> Not beta-ed! English isn't my native language.

“How did you get this idea with the both of us falling in?” Sho laughed while he and Aiba walked back to their green room.

“I don't know, it just popped up in my head and I thought it would be fun. But why didn't you react to me getting mad? We could've ended it in an even better way.” Aiba said and held the door open for Sho.

“Thanks. What do you mean?”

“I thought we could have had a small quarrel and then making up with a kiss. Like on vsArashi. You remember?”

Sho stopped deadly in his tracks and stared at his band mate. “A k-kiss?” He gulped. “This is the second time you tried to do something like this. Why?”

The smile on Aiba's face dropped. “I... I want to be honest with you, Sho-chan. Since that kiss on vsArashi I felt weird. There is this weird feeling inside me and I'm not sure what it means. It pops up from time to time and I just want to know if it is what I think it is. I mean, I think I know, but...”

“Feeling?” Sho was still staring at Aiba who looked anywhere but at Sho.

“I didn't want to ask if I could kiss you, because... because I wasn't sure how you would react. And I was afraid you would laugh at me.”

“I would never laugh at you. And I wouldn't mind kissing you.” Sho stated in such a serious voice that Aiba finally looked up. “I might have backed away or said no if you had asked without explaining why you want to kiss. But not because it's you. You could ask me for anything, Masaki.”

For a few moments the two men just looked at each other. Then Aiba walked towards Sho so their bodies were nearly touching. “Is it- would it be okay if I kissed you now?”

Sho just nodded and nervously licked his lips. Aiba let out a small giggle. “You did the same thing on vsArashi.” he whispered before carefully placed a hand in Sho's neck and pulled him closer.


End file.
